Quand la classe 3-E devient victime de mes bêtises !
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: [Recueil] J'aime imaginer une réalité autre que celle que nous a montré le manga, et l'animé d'Assassination Classroom. Et parfois, mon esprit dérangé reprend le dessus sur la morale basique de notre monde. Et si vous veniez vous joindre à moi pour découvrir les envers du décors de ce grand manga plein d'humour ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue, Chapitre 0, préquel de cette nouvelle fiction !**

Nomination de cette grande, fabuleuse et magnifique nouvelle fiction : Quand la classe 3-E devient victime de mes bêtises !

 **Disclamer** : Le manga ne m'appartient pas ! Dédicace à Yūsei Matsui !

Un personnage OC apparaîtra peut-être dans certains chapitres, mais rien de sûr pour l'instant !

* * *

 **Explications :**

J'ai littéralement dévoré l'animé du manga en 2 jours. Bien que le manga m'ait un moment repoussé à cause de son titre : Assassination Classroom mais aussi de l'intrigue : entre et assassin, j'avais du mal à visualiser. J'avais peur de tomber sur un truc un peu bateau, vite réglé et qui tomberait rapidement dans le sanglant.

Mais à ma surprise, l'humour est très présent et ça m'a tout de suite plu ! Au fur et à mesure des épisode, je me doutais du scénario, de la possible fin et des méchants assassins qui veulent juste le pognon sans faire gaffe aux collégiens.

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de créer une nouvelle « fiction », qui sera sans doute plus un **recueil** de mes idées farfelues sur ce nouvel univers.

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

A vos commentaires, comme d'habitude !

Tchouss !

* * *

 **NB** : A chaque chapitre de ce recueil, je mettrais en dessous du titre du chapitre, une ligne qui sera intitulée (attention, grossièreté) : Niveau de Fils de Puterie.

Il sera mesuré selon mon échelle que j'ai personnalisée : Faible, moyen, c'est chaud, et extrême.

Ces intitulés pourront variées et seront plus détaillés pour chaque chapitre posté, si nécessaire. C'est une information comme une autre, moi je la juge utile, vous peut-être pas, mais je suis l'écrivaine, donc je fais ce que je VEUX !

Là, par exemple, j'ai le niveau de fils de puterie à moyen pour ce prologue, parce que je m'en fous de votre avis sur le moment !

Je le voudrais à la fin de ce chapitre ! Et là je remarque le gros pavé que je viens de vous pondre !

Et je vais donc laisser place au véritable chapitre !

Bisous !

 _Vice-amirale Chesca, écrivaine à temps partiel et fofolle-tarée de France._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Trahison

**Chapitre 1 : Koro-Sensei a oublié un détail dans votre éducation : il faut savoir entre manipuler ou être manipulé. **

* * *

**Niveau de Fils de Puterie : Extrême.**

* * *

 **PS :** J'ai imaginé ce chapitre alors que je n'avais pas fini le manga en entier, donc il est possible que des incohérences apparaissent.

Je vais éviter de trop mette de spoil pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas encore le manga et sa fin magique (les détails surtout) ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien respecté les personnages aussi ! Dites-moi votre avis en commentaire merci !

Mon but dans ce recueil de fiction est juste de m'amuser et de mettre à l'écrit mes délires du moment et mes idées mal placées comme vous avez l'habitude !

* * *

 **Paring** : Karasuma x Irina sugéré.

 **Character** : Karasuma, Irina, classe 3-E, militaires, Koro-Sensei, Aguri Y, etc...

* * *

Des larmes discrètes.

Un poignard anti-être à tentacules, anti-super-être comme Koro-Sensei.

De jeunes assassins et une cible fatiguée.

\- Adieu Koro-Sensei…

\- Oui… Adieu..

Le poignard s'abaisse lentement et traverse l'hideuse cravate pour toucher l'organe principal du poulpe et son deuxième grand point faible.

Les élèves de la troisième E observent avec effarement le corps de leur enseignant et de leur cible, qui s'illumine lentement d'un jaune brillant, les éblouissant tous. Alors que les élèves tentent de garder un calme exemplaire, de petites particules jaunes commencent à se désintégrer du corps du professeur Koro. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses, si bien que toute la classe est désormais concentrée sur ce nuage de particules qui s'envole dans le ciel. Puis, les dernières boules de lumière montent doucement dans le ciel, emportant avec eux, le rire du professeur Koro.

Les jeunes assassins baissent les yeux et aperçoivent l'uniforme de leur cible, au sol sans son propriétaire. Malgré la promesse silencieuse faite à leur enseignant, la classe 3-E éclate en sanglot, pleurant le meilleur professeur qu'ils aient connu à ce jour. Un être à la forme monstrueuse certes, mais qui possédait un réel talent : celui d'enseigner. Grâce à lui, ils ont tous pu développer une seconde lame, comme il aimait l'appeler. Dès ce moment, chaque étudiant a mis en valeur son talent et a découvert son futur métier.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure est au deuil.

Mais pas pour tout le monde.

Un peu en retrait, les deux autres enseignants restent à l'écart, et observent en silence la classe, qui vient de craquer émotionnellement. Miss Bitch lâche elle-aussi quelques larmes, à la surprise de son collègue Karasuma. Lui, reste silencieux avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les jeunes élèves. Son regard se pose ensuite sur le jeune Nagisa, toujours crispé sur le poignard, désormais enfoncé à travers la cravate. Toute l'année défile devant ses yeux, faisant revivre l'esprit du professeur Koro. Karasuma secoue la tête pour faire partir toutes les pensées le concernant. Il doit tourner la page désormais, comme tous ces jeunes assassins.

Puis, d'un mouvement presque collectif et spontané, toute la classe 3-E sèchent leurs larmes, et reniflent bruyamment avant de se relever lentement pour se diriger vers l'école. Il est presque minuit, et le laser dans le ciel clignote toujours plus, puis s'éteint par miracle. Un étrange silence pèse sur la montagne. Miss Bitch commence à s'avancer pour arrêter les élèves mais Karasuma la stoppe immédiatement en lui attrapant le bras gauche et la ramène contre lui, inconsciemment. Cette dernière rougit légèrement et lève la tête pour questionner son collègue sur son humeur soudaine.

\- Ils ont besoin de repos pour le moment. Laissons-les retourner dans leur classe pour cette nuit. Je crois que… leur professeur leur a réservé une dernière surprise. Tâchons de rester auprès d'eux en silence pour cette fois.

La jeune femme cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et parle à voix basse.

\- Et vous, Karasuma… Vous n'êtes pas triste… ? Cette classe… vivait avec ce monstre depuis maintenant un an..

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agissait avant tout de notre cible, _répond aussitôt Karasuma_. En tant que professionnelle, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que cela signifie.

La blonde hoche la tête et suit les derniers élèves de la classe 3-E à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment. De son côté, Karasuma regarde une dernière fois le costume du professeur Koro, toujours au sol, maintenu uniquement par le poignard. Il regarde autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il est bien seul, puis sort son portable et compose le numéro de l'un de ces collègues au Ministère de la Défense.

Deux sonneries, puis un silence dans le combiné.

\- Annulez le laser de ce soir, _ordonne Karasuma_. Notre cible a été tuée comme prévu, assassinée par les élèves de la Classe 3-E.

\- Vous êtes… sûr de ce que vous dîtes … ? _murmure le général à l'autre bout du combiné._

\- Totalement. J'étais présent quand l'assassinat a été effectué. Les élèves sont rentrés dans le bâtiment. Je reste auprès d'eux jusqu'à demain avec ma collègue.

Puis, Karasuma raccroche sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur. Il rentre à son tour dans l'école, puis regarde dans la classe 3-E. Tous les élèves sont là, surveillés par Irina Jelavic. Deux gros bouquins de la taille de dictionnaire, sont disposés sur chacune des tables des élèves. Certains les feuillètent en silence, mais la plupart des élèves sont endormis sur ces derniers, trop épuisés.

Sous le regard bienveillant des deux enseignants, les derniers récalcitrants au sommeil baillent et finissent par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Karasuma se passe une main dans les cheveux, et s'assoit sur le bord du bureau. Ses yeux se posent sur chacun des élèves de cette classe de troisième, si particulière. Une classe de cancre mis à l'écart, devenue une classe d'apprentis assassins…

\- Vous avez tardé à nous rejoindre tout à l'heure, _remarque Irina_. Un problème… ?

\- J'informais juste mes supérieurs de la situation, répond aussi Karasuma.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes celui qui ne fait que suivre les instructions de ses supérieurs ! Un bon pion de l'armée et du gouvernement… !

Puis, Irina quitte la classe faisant claquer ces immenses talons sur le sol. Des marmonnements s'élèvent dans la classe.

\- Miss Bitch.. Soyez plus discrète, _grogne Karma au fond de la classe_.

Karasuma souffle longuement et regarde par la fenêtre, observant le restant de la Lune.

* * *

 **8h05, le lendemain matin, dans le bâtiment de la classe 3-E…**

Les élèves sortent péniblement du sommeil, les yeux brûlants et le corps déchiré par l'effort et la fatigue. Face à eux, Karasuma et Irina sont là, droit sur leurs pieds, silencieux, mais le regard sérieux. Nagisa remarque néanmoins une réelle tension entre les deux adultes. Irina, alias Miss Bitch est souvent très proche de son collègue dont elle est folle amoureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est derrière lui, le regard plus froid et distant. Un regard rarement bon signe.

Nagisa est le premier à se lever et regarde les deux enseignants, qui ne bougent toujours pas. Néanmoins, en tournant la tête, Nagisa remarque alors du mouvement en dehors du bâtiment. Il s'approche alors d'un trou béant provoqué par le combat entre Koro-Sensei et son ancien disciple, et le mari de sa seule amie..

\- Karasuma-sensei…. Que font ces milliaires dehors ?

\- Hein ?!

Le reste de la classe semble se réveiller d'un coup, tous étonnés par les paroles surréalistes de Nagisa. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils regardent tous par les fenêtres, une armée entière de soldats est déployée autour de l'école et passent d'étranges machines sur tout le terrain de la montagne.

\- Malgré mes instructions, le Ministère de la Défense a tiré le laser, hier soir à minuit exactement, afin d'être sûr de l'élimination de votre professeur.

\- Cela ne répond pas à notre question, _réplique Karma._

La classe, désormais est complètement réveillée et s'approche de son professeur d'EPS et nouveau professeur principal.

\- L'armée veut être sûre qu'IL soit bien disparu et qu'il ne reste plus rien de la cible…

\- Koro-Sensei, _murmure Kayano._

\- Comment ai-je pas pu remarquer son plus grand point faible, _marmonne à son tour Nagisa._

\- Nagisa… ?

Karma pose brusquement sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade aux cheveux bleus, qui sursaute et relève la tête pour enfin voir Karma à ses côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il... ? Tu es bizarre…

Nagisa se recule alors, toujours la tête baissée, étonnant tous ces amis, et laisse sa rage exploser. Il relève la tête et regarde fermement tous ces amis de cette grande classe.

\- Excusez-moi ! Tout ça est de ma faute ! Je suis impardonnable !

Karasuma hausse un sourcil, puis s'avance vers Nagisa. Ce dernier recule un peu plus et se retrouve coincé le dos au mur.

\- Nagisa, que t'arrive-t-il ? _fait Karasuma en prenant son air sérieux, et inquiet._

\- Depuis le premier jour de notre mission d'assassinat, j'étais en charge de répertorier toutes les faiblesses de…. De…

Sa voix est sèche, et de nouvelles larmes coulent de ses yeux.

\- Je devais marquer toutes les faiblesses de Koro-Sensei et j'ai failli à ma tâche ! Parce que… parce que…. ! Nous étions sa grande faiblesse et nous n'en avions pas conscience ! De ce fait… je nous ai tous mis en danger ! J'aurais dû le deviner bien avant ! Quand Karma est arrivé… Il a sauté dans le vide car il avait compris que Koro-Sensei viendrait par tous les moyens le sauver ! Et puis, avec l'attaque à la piscine ! Il nous a tous secouru en prenant des risques pour nous encore une fois ! Nos ennemis eux, l'ont bien saisi ça ! Et c'est seulement grâce à eux, qu'on a pu l'assassiner !

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Une violente gifle frappe la joue de Nagisa, qui tombe au sol. Il se tient la joue endolorie et relève la tête vers celui qui l'a frappé : Karma.

\- N'oublie pas une chose Nagisa ! Rien ne le ramènera ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Maintenant, tu vas te relever, d'effacer tes larmes et d'arrêter d'avoir des remords ! Nous avons ce que voulait Koro-Sensei et nous avons réussi à nous en sortir grâce à lui ! Ne nous gâchons pas notre avenir alors qu'il s'est démené à nous aider individuellement !

Nagisa hoche la tête pour approuver ces sages paroles et finit par se redresser, avant d'être entouré par toute la classe pour apporter son commentaire et son soutien. Après tout, ils ont tous perdu un être cher, qui tenait autant à eux qu'à sa propre vie.

Pendant ce bref interlude, plus personne ne fait attention à l'agitation dehors qui s'intensifie. Tout le monde ? Non. Miss Bitch fronce les sourcils en voyant les militaires commencer à encercler le bâtiment. Elle attrape le bras de Karasuma et le force à regarder avec elle dehors.

\- Que signifie cela… ? _lui souffle-t-elle au creux de l'oreille._

En faisant cela, Irina se colle un peu plus à son collègue. Il lui cache quelque chose, elle le sait. Son instinct ne la trompe jamais et cette fois, c'est quelque chose pouvant mettre en danger les petits protégés du défunt professeur. Malgré tout le mépris qu'elle avait envers eux, Irina a compris une chose : quand on est du même camp, il vaut mieux coopérer plutôt que de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Si elle continue comme cela, elle va attirer le regard des élèves et le plan va tomber à l'eau, pense-t-il.

Il tente de reculer, mais cette fois, la prise est ferme et Irina enfonce ses ongles dans le bras de son collègue, prête à lui faire avouer.

Pris de court, il hoche légèrement la tête et lui fait un signe discret en direction de la porte de la salle de classe. Irina hoche la tête et suit finalement Karasuma hors de la salle de la classe, puis hors du bâtiment.

Aussitôt à l'extérieur, Karasuma s'extrait de la prise de la belle professionnelle, qui est aussitôt attrapée et immobilisée par des militaires.

\- Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! _tonne-t-elle_. Karasuma ! Répondez-moi bon sang !

\- Je vais m'occuper de cette jeune demoiselle, mon cher Karasuma, _fait une voix masculine._

Irina tourne la tête et voit un homme qui s'approche d'elle et de Karasuma, accompagné par plusieurs gardes du corps. Ce dernier s'incline puis s'éloigne pour rejoindre d'autres collègues des forces spéciales. La jeune blonde est désormais face à cet homme. D'un mouvement de la main, ses quatre gros molosses s'écartent de lui, et lentement, il s'avance vers Irina.

Un autre signe de la main, et Irina est relâchée. Elle se frotte les bras, mécontente de son traitement. Par un seul regard foudroyant, elle tente d'assassiner son interlocuteur, pour le moment silencieux.

\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Miss Jelavić.. Avec Karasuma, vous avez un excellent travail sur cet assassinat.. Vous avez montré vos capacités à toucher à tout, comme c'est indispensable à un assassin. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose de vous associer à nous.. Les forces spéciales ont besoin de jeunes talents tels que vous.. Qu'en dîtes-vous… ?

\- Que comptez-vous faire de ces enfants … ? Ils doivent rejoindre leur famille et se reposer !

\- Ce n'est plus votre problème désormais. Ils sont sous notre responsabilité aujourd'hui.

\- Pardon… ? _s'étonne Irina_. Je crois que vous faîtes erreur… ! Ils sont mineurs, et ce sont leurs parents qui sont..

\- Nous nous sommes occupés de la famille de chaque élève de cette classe. Ils ont tous été avertis de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur progéniture. Aucun d'entre eux, ne nous fera barrage désormais ! Ils sont tous sous notre contrôle et vous aussi je l'espère !

Irina le fusille du regard, et repousse les militaires qui se trouvent sur son chemin pour se diriger vers la classe, et prévenir ses élèves. Elle est vite rattrapée et ramenée devant l'étrange bonhomme, qui cette fois, a changé d'expression.

\- Ils seront prévenus en temps et en heure. Et puis, vous n'êtes plus leur professeur, donc faîtes-vous une raison : ils ont sauvés la terre, mais à un certain prix qu'ils vont découvrir bientôt !

\- Cela n'était pas convenu dans le contrat ! _hurle Irina_. En échange de l'assassinat, ils devaient recevoir la prime attribuée à ce monstre !

\- Mais nous avons changés les règles du jeu ! Nous sommes les maîtres de la partie, et c'est seulement grâce à notre plan qu'ils ont pu le tuer ! Karasuma a été clair là-dessus ! _ricane l'inconnu._ Ils ne méritent donc pas cette prime… !

\- Vous n'oseriez pas…. _Murmure Irina._

L'homme sourit un peu plus, faisant apparaitre des dents affreusement jaunes à la jeune femme, qui étire une grimace de dégoût.

\- Vous êtes le pire être que j'ai pu connaître à ce jour ! Ces enfants se sont donné corps et âmes pour tenter d'assassiner leur enseignant ! Vous ne pouvez pas ruiner leurs efforts ainsi ! Karasuma-kun sera d'accord avec moi !

\- Karasuma n'a pas son mot à dire, _fait-il remarquer_. Parce qu'il est l'homme de main du gouvernement, et son sort ne tient qu'à un fil !

Irina tourne la tête et fixe le dos de son collègue qu'elle adule tant depuis leur rencontre dans cette école.

\- Oubliez-le, Miss Jelavić… Karasuma-kun ne vit que pour son travail, et seulement pour lui. Une femme aussi superficielle que vous n'a rien à faire dans ces pattes, alors un conseil : continuez à faire du bon travail et ne l'importunez plus ! Sur ce, nous vous relâchons et nous vous prions de quitter cette montagne dans la prochaine heure. En cas de refus, vos souvenirs concernant cet assassinat vous seront prélevés !

Aussitôt dit, il lui tourne le dos pour quitter immédiatement les lieux, par la voie des airs : un hélicoptère. Ce dernier décolle rapidement faisant voler de la terre sèche partout autour de lui, forçant les soldats à arrêter les recherches et reculer pour se protéger.

Alors que les paroles de cet étrange personnage résonnent encore dans la tête de la jolie blonde, l'assaut est donné par un soldat.

Une bombe lacrymogène est d'abord lancée par le trou béant de la salle de classe, puis est suivie de près par un gaz fortement soporifique. Miss Bitch tente alors de retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour venir en aide aux enfants mais une main l'en empêche.

\- Karasuma... Que…

Ce dernier rapproche la jeune femme de lui, la force à relever la tête et se penche doucement pour lui voler un baiser. Irina écarquille les yeux, mais se laisse faire, oubliant l'instant présent. Dans son dos, Karasuma fait signe aux soldats de continuer leur besogne.

Les soldats ne perdent pas de temps et rentrent rapidement dans les locaux de l'école, masque sur le visage et armes lourdes dans les bras. De premiers soldats s'avancent dans le long couloir et ouvre légèrement la porte. A peine ouverte, un nuage de gaz s'échappe de la pièce. Bien protégé par les masques, les soldats s'engouffrent dans la salle de classe où règne un étrange silence. Tous les élèves se sont écroulés sur le sol, tous endormis sans savoir pourquoi. Les militaires s'activent à attacher chacun des jeunes enfants, par les mains et les pieds. Une fois tous attachés, l'un d'entre eux sort un talkie-walkie.

\- Les louveteaux sont tous paisibles. Nous les transportons à l'extérieur pour la grotte, à vous.

\- Vous avez la permission, à vous, _crachote le général à l'autre bout._

En seulement quelques minutes, tous les anciens élèves de Koro-Sensei sont évacués, portés par les soldats.

Irina est bloquée dans les bras de son collègue Karasuma, qui regarde sans ciller, ceux à qui il a tant appris. Certes, c'était de bons moments, mais le gouvernement a décidé d'effacer toutes les personnes possiblement nuisibles.

\- Où vont-ils les amener, Karasuma.. ? _souffle Irina._

\- Le Gouvernement Japonais ne m'a pas mis dans la confidence les concernant..

\- Si Koro-Sensei était encore vivant, il serait sûrement furieux _, fait Irina_. Pourquoi avoir fait ça Karasuma ?!

\- Ils seront en sécurité là où ils vont ! _rétorque-t-il._

\- Il est clair que nous ne reverrons jamais ces enfants ! Leurs familles doivent être informées !

\- Inutile que vous alliez les importuner davantage, _réplique un officier_. Nous leur avons expliqué la situation dans laquelle était leur progéniture. A partir de ce moment, ils ont tous, sans exception renié leur enfant… L'humiliation d'avoir un enfant cancre et un criminel, dans leur famille a été trop forte pour les familles… Désormais, tous ces enfants sont orphelins et propriété du gouvernement !

\- Espèce d'ordures ! _hurle alors Irina, folle de rage_. Vous avez menti aux familles concernant l'assassinat ! Tout était prévu depuis le début ?!

\- Pour tout vous dire.. Oui.

Karasuma resserre sa prise, mais la belle blonde s'arrête immédiatement de se débattre, ahurie de la réponse.

Aussitôt cette punchline lancée, l'officier s'en va, tellement fier, qu'il en lève le menton au ciel. Le Karma le punit alors en plaçant judicieusement une racine sur son chemin : son pied droit heurte la racine et l'officier se vautre sur le sol, le menton devant. Tous les soldats se retournent d'un même mouvement, arme à la main et observent avec de grands yeux, l'un de leurs supérieurs, couché dans la terre. Il se relève en quatrième vitesse et disparait aussitôt sur le chemin de la montagne pour rejoindre les véhicules plus bas.

Karasuma entraîne alors Irina à sa suite, en direction du campement militaire, suivant le même chemin que l'idiot d'officier. Irina observe, trop effarée, les soldats mettre ces jeunes assassins dans plusieurs cages sur roue. Karasuma resserre sa prise sur la belle blonde, qui fixe désormais le soldat avec Nagisa avec les bras. Les cheveux du bleu se sont détachés dans la panique lors de l'attaque surprise des soldats. Irina a alors une dernière idée. Elle réussit à faire lâcher prise à Karasuma, en le frappant au niveau du genou. L'agent tombe un genou à terre, et tente malgré tout de sauter sur Irina, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Mais sa tentative échoue. Irina s'écarte assez rapidement, et lui décroche un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai pu perfectionné mes talents d'esquive, grâce à vous Karasuma-Senseeei..

Le tout dit avec une joie enfantine, aguicheuse et ses yeux bleus si magnifiques. Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil sexy comme à son habitude avant de se retourner vers son objectif : Nagisa. De sa démarche fluide, Irina arrive sans peine à la hauteur du soldat portant Nagisa. Il ne la remarque qu'au dernier moment et fait sa dernière erreur : croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle pose une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Puis-je voir ce garçon… une dernière fois ? J'ai quelque chose à lui donner…

\- Euh… Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de mes supérieurs pour… vous laisser l'approcher…

\- Ohh.. Et si je vous donnais une récompense en échange… ? _lui glisse Irina dans l'oreille._

Irina sourit, déjà victorieuse. Aucune bague aux doigts de ce soldat, donc pas de couple en danger. Et puis, un assassin doit toucher à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Le soldat regarde autour de lui, puis dépose doucement Nagisa sur le bord du camion. Rougissant, il observe la belle blonde qui se rapproche de lui, et dépose son baiser torride sur ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux, tandis mentalement, elle compte le nombre de points procuré par ce doux baiser. 18….19…..20…. Le soldat tombe contre elle, les yeux en forme de cœur, complètement sous son charme dévastateur. Elle le laisser glisser discrètement sur le sol et se rapproche de Nagisa. Son regard s'attarde sur le visage de cet adolescent, si innocent et si dangereux à la fois, comme il a pu le montrer cette année. Il aurait pu devenir un assassin des plus remarquables.. Mais comme tous les autres, Nagisa a voulu mettre son talent si particulier au service des autres.

La belle blonde se penche alors au-dessus de l'adolescent et l'embrasse pour la deuxième fois. Le doux contact avec les lèvres de l'adolescent lui électrise l'âme, une nouvelle fois. Ce garçon n'a pas fini de l'étonner, se dit-elle. Cette fois, elle se compte de marquer 8 points avec Nagisa. En effet, ce dernier ouvre péniblement les yeux, perdu. Il remarque alors son enseignante, Miss Bitch au-dessus de lui, le décolleté plongeant sur toute sa lingerie. Il rougit brusquement et détourne le regard, déclenchant un petit rire chez Irina. Elle se penche et lui souffle à l'oreille.

\- Nagisa-kun.. Le Gouvernement vous a piégé.. Je ne peux rien faire à mon niveau pour toi et tes camarades.. Karasuma, lui est redevenu l'homme insensible qu'il était à ces débuts dans cette école…

\- On ne peut compter que sur nous même, murmure Nagisa.

\- Je crains que oui.. Mais sachez que malgré la disparition de votre enseignant à tentacules… Il vit en vous désormais. Lui et son enseignement.. Ne l'oubliez pas..

Un instant de silence coupe l'échange, avant qu'un sourire étrange apparaisse sur le visage de Nagisa. Il lève ses yeux bleutés vers la blonde, qui recule déstabilisée et effrayée à la fois. Ce regard.. Karasuma l'a déjà vu. La deuxième confrontation avec Takaoka.. Karasuma s'élance alors sur Irina, trop perturbée par l'élève et la recule pour l'éloigner de Nagisa.

Au même moment, le moteur du camion vrombit et le camion démarre en trombe. Nagisa se retient à une poignée à l'intérieur du camion, et adresse un sourire aux deux adultes, stupéfaits.

Puis, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour murmurer des paroles.

\- Arigato, Bitch-Sensei, Karasuma-Sensei…

Le camion continue de s'éloigner, et les silhouettes des deux enseignants disparaissent de son champ de vision. Néanmoins, Nagisa plisse légèrement les yeux et voit au loin les toits de l'école. Puis, il semble apercevoir des personnes assises sur ce même toit. Il tend le cou pour tenter de mieux voir, et quand il reconnait enfin ces silhouettes, son cœur rate un battement.

Un étrange être jaune à tentacules et une jolie et jeune femme lui font signe, tous deux souriants.

Koro-Sensei et Aguri Yukimura, les deux meilleurs enseignants de la classe 3-E.

\- Nurufufufu… A toi de jouer, Nagisa-kun ! _fait doucement Koro-Sensei_.

Nagisa n'hésite pas un seul instant sur la suite des évènements et referme la porte du camion avec un objectif en tête : réveiller tous ses camarades et fuir ce camion !

Les élèves de la classe 3-E n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot !

* * *

 **Hey voilà ! Premier chapitre pondu !**

 **J'y ai passé plus de temps que prévu ! 10 pages au lieu de 2-3 prévu à la base !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même !**

 **A vos commentaires ! :3**

 **Bisous !**

 **Chesca**


End file.
